


“Good Morning, Beautiful”

by buggiesreign



Series: Bughead One Shots [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Living Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggiesreign/pseuds/buggiesreign
Summary: Jughead Jones wakes up to his girlfriend preparing breakfast in the kitchen, but wants to eat something entirely different, than what Betty is preparing





	“Good Morning, Beautiful”

Jughead Jones woke up, on this Saturday morning, to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He sat up slowly and stretched, before grabbing his phone and checking the time. It was 9:30 and he already had 10 messages from Archie, asking him what happened last night. The boys were out drinking the night before, while Betty and Veronica stayed home and made themselves a comfortable movie and wine night.

Jughead put his phone away again, making a mental note to answer Archie later and threw the blanket off and got up. He stretched again, before walking out of his and Bettys bedroom. They had been living together for 7 months now and he loved it. They rarely had fights, because they knew each other so well. Betty knew Jughead sometimes needed peace and quiet, so he could concentrate on his writing, she usually left their apartment then and walked across the hall, to visit Veronica, in her and Reggies apartment. Jughead on the other hand knew that Betty sometimes needed nights were they would just cuddle and lay with one another, they both cherished moments like those.

Jughead made his way into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, before walking out again and down the hallway into the dining area. He saw that the table was set and smiled slightly. Betty always made sure, that breakfast was ready when Jughead woke up. Betty loved preparing breakfast, for the two of them, knowing Jughead liked to sleep in and due to the fact that she loved cooking and baking and knew Jughead loved her cooking.

He walked past the table and into the kitchen, finding Betty in his shirt and panties, humming along to a song he didn’t recognise. She was preparing the pancakes, just like he liked them. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back against him. Betty smiled and Jughead kissed her shoulder. “Good morning, beautiful” he said softly, as Betty turned her head slightly to look at him. He planted a soft peck on her lips, and then another, and another and Betty smile grew bigger, before he took her mouth in a thorough kiss. She kissed back eagerly, her hand reaching behind him and tangling in his black hair, still messy from sleep.

“Good morning indeed” she mumbled against his lips, once they parted and Jughead smiled at her, one of his hands sliding underneath her shirt and resting on her bare hip. Betty turned her head back around and finished the pancakes, with Jugheads chin resting on her shoulder.

Jughead started kissing her neck softly, peppering small kisses around her pulse point and Betty sank back against him. “I’m trying to prepare food for you. You must be hungry” she mumbled, putting the utensils she held down. “I am” he said, in a low and gruff voice that shot right to Bettys core. It was clear what he meant and she wasn’t going to complain, when his hand made its way higher up underneath her shirt, his mouth still placing soft kisses on her neck.

She let out a moan, when his tongue flicked against her earlobe and his hand cupped her boob. “Juggie” she giggled softly and he smiled, his teeth grazing her earlobe. “Hm?” he mumbled and she whimpered. “Great, now you got me all hot and bothered” she said, fake annoyance in her voice and he picked her up, turned her around and placed his hands on her waist, hauling her onto their kitchen island. “I can help with that” he said, before his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, licking into it.

Betty massaged her tongue against his, her hands coming up and resting on his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair once more. He placed one hand on her cheek, as their mouths moved in sync, the other hand sliding up her shirt again, palming her breast and kneading it slowly. She arched into his touch and he felt his arousal growing.

When Betty felt his arousal against her core, she rolled her hips into it, to get some sort of relief, a moan escaping her lips. Jughead moved his lips along her jawline and down her neck, leaving small kisses on his way, his hand still kneading her breast. Bettys hand covered his to urge him on and Jughead smiled against her skin, before pulling away and, with Bettys help, pulls off her [his] shirt. Jughead just looked at her for a moment, his eyes raking over her. “God you’re beautiful” he whispered, before leaning in again and kissing her neck. He kissed up her neck, flicking his tongue against her earlobe again and she whimpered, his hand still working her. “Juggie … please” she moaned.

“Please what? Tell me what you want, baby” he demanded gruffly and Betty moaned, as his hand moved down her body, to the waistband of her panties. Bettys breathing hitched, when he touched his fingers to her core, above the fabric. “So wet already” he mumbled “all for me?”

“Y- yes. Please … I want your mouth” she said, breathy, rolling her hips. Jughead smirked and kissed down her neck once more, licking over her collarbone after and down her chest. He licked between the valley of her breast, before his tongue circled around her nipple. Betty arched her back and whimpered “Please”. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and Betty threw her head back, with a loud moan. She placed her palms on the kitchen island, behind her and leaned back slightly, arching her back further.

“Oh god” she moaned, when his teeth grazed her nipple, before he licked over it. He released it with an audible pop and moved to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. He then proceeded to kiss and lick down her body. He bit the skin, above her ribs gently and did it again above her hip bone. He kissed her stomach and she let a very unladylike grunt escape her, when his tongue dipped into her navel. He smirked and moved down further, leaving small kisses along the waistband of her panties.

Jughead lowered himself to his knees in front of the kitchen counter and was now face to face with her core. He looked up at her and she nodded eagerly, knowing she wasn’t going to last long. Jughead leaned in and pulled down her panties with his teeth. He pulled them down teasingly slow and Betty thought she was going to combust. ”Juggie” she whimpered and he smirked, kissing her calf and up her leg. He nipped at her thigh and Betty moaned.

“Jesus Jones, stop teasing” she said, breathing heavily, as he got closer to her core. “But it’s so much fun” he mumbled, peppering kisses to her thigh, moving up higher. Betty rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when she moaned loudly, as Jugheads tongue licked over her clit. “Fuck Jug” she shouted and he smiled, before licking over her again. He teased his hands up her legs and slid his fingers through her folds, as he latched onto her clit.

“Oh my god- yes” she moaned, as he sucked on her clit and slid one of his fingers inside her. He started moving his finger in and out of her slowly and pulled his head back, looking up at her. Betty lifted her head and looked down at him, as she started grinding against his finger. She lifted one hand and slid it into his hair, leading his head back to her, but he pulled away again. “Hands off” he growled and Betty pulled her hand away with a sigh. “Juggie please- let m- oh god” she stammered, as he added another finger and sped up his pace, Betty moaning repeatedly.

Jughead pulled his finger out of her and leaned in again, licking over her clit once more. Betty moaned and rolled her hips. He licked through her folds and then began to move his tongue in and out of her. “Fuck!” Betty shouted and leaned back on her palms again. Jughead kept moving his tongue inside her and lifts his hands to hook one leg over his shoulder and spread the other one wide.

The new position allowed him to go deeper with his tongue and Betty eyes rolled back in her head. He kept one hand on her leg, spreading it wide and lifted the other one to press his thumb against her clit, as he kept on tongue fucking her. Betty curled her fingers against the kitchen island, desperate to touch him, but she knew she wasn’t allowed to.

“Oh fuck- Juggie” she shouted as he reached a particularly delicious spot inside her. He began to rub her clit, making slow circular motions. Betty lifted her hand and palmed her own breast, kneading it slowly. Jughead looked up and looked at her hand working her and then glanced up at Betty. She gave him a pleading look, begging him to let her touch herself. Jughead nodded and looked back at her hand, speeding up both his thumb movements and his tongue.

She kept kneading her breast and looked down at him, moaning loudly, as he licked through her folds again, before thrusting his tongue back into her. He lifted his gaze again and looked into her eyes. Betty looked back at him and fell apart at the look in his eyes, his eyes hungry and dark. She climaxed, crying out loudly, shouting his name. He worked her through it and caught her released with his mouth, as she coated his tongue. He slowed down his movements, still looking up at her.

Jughead never got tired of watching Betty fall apart, at his mercy. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He slid his fingers through her folds once more, before licking her clean and kissing her core. He got up slowly and waited a few moments, until her breathing calmed downed slightly. He held his fingers, coated with her cum, to her mouth. “Taste yourself baby” he said, in a low and gruff voice and Betty opened her mouth and took his fingers into her mouth. She looked up at him, innocently, as she sucked them clean and moaned around his fingers. The sound made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“How do you taste?” he asked, gruffly and she smiled, pulling his mouth off his fingers. “Sweet” she replied, her smile widening. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, cupping her face. Betty kissed back immediately, with just as much passion. When he pulled back, she was breathing heavily again and aroused all over. She noticed the bulge in his jeans and palmed him. “I think, you deserve a little treat too, baby” she said sweetly, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper. He was about to say something, when someone knocked on the door.

“Who the fuck is that?” he growled, as Betty pulled back quickly and hopped off the island. “Oh shit” she cursed and picked up her panties and shirt, “I invited Veronica and Reggie over for breakfast”. Jughead grunted and threw his head back, saying “Why would you do that?”. Betty chuckled and walked towards their bedroom. “Well I didn’t expect you to be this hungry” she chuckled, as he walked into the room.

Jughead pulled his zipper back up and walked over to the door, butting his jeans again. He opened the door and was met with a smiling Veronica. “Hello” she greeted softly and walked into the apartment. “Please come on in” Jughead said, a little annoyed and Reggie chuckled, walking in after Veronica. Veronica took off her jacket and shoes, as well as Reggie and walked over to the table and sat down. Reggie sat next to her and Jughead closed the door again.

Betty walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, dressed in a cute pink sundress and her iconic ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and brought the breakfast over to the table and sat down across from Veronica and Reggie. She looked at Jughead, still standing near the door and said “Come sit and eat, baby”. Jughead walked over and sat down next to Betty. “I’m not that hungry, I already had a snack” he said, winking at Betty. Betty blushed, as Veronica choked on her orange juice and Reggie began laughing. Jughead proceeded to eat half the breakfast Betty prepared.

After they ate, Betty cleaned the table and leaned down to Jughead. “As soon as they are gone, I want you in the kitchen again. I want a snack too” she whispered in his ear and walked away from him. Jughead smirked, watching her hips sway, as she walked into the kitchen, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Shot, I hope it's decent. Leave me feedback.


End file.
